Mugen Saga
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: La princesa Dianne ha sido raptada por seres malignos y es el deber de 6 valientes héroes rescatarlas, la sacerdotisa Aiba, el arquero Mido, el asesino Soma, la sacerdotisa Angélica, la espadachín Raimu y la elfo de luna Rose. ¿Que les esperara a estos héroes? -SE ACEPTAN OC S-
1. El inicio de todo

**Hola! Regrese de la muerte!**

**Primeramente este fic no solo lo hare yo, sino también dos amigos que conocí en el colegio, uno contribuirá más que otro, pero al fin y al cabo, son mis ayudantes. Les presento a Mido-Kun, que me ayudara a hacer este cap ^^**

**Mido: Hola, em... apenas comencé hace una semana, pero espero que les guste este fic, Aiba, Shadow y yo pondremos nuestro esfuerzo en hacer que este sea un gran fic, y si les gusta subiremos más capítulos.**

**Aiba: Bueno, al final de este cap pondremos la ficha por si quieren dejar a sus oc´s, tampoco se olviden de un review para ver que tal les parece ^^**

**Ambos: ¡Disfruten el cap!**

* * *

><p>En un universo alterno hay un reino llamado Mugen, en una de las casas de la aldea se encontraban muchos niños jugando, a excepción de una niña de pelo rosa pálido corto y ojos fucsia (casi llegando a rojo), piel pálida, y vestía de un vestido blanco. Estaba en la esquina viendo como los niños se divertían; De pronto se le acercó un niño de pelo castaño y ojos verdes de piel morena, vestido con un pantalón y una camiseta algo gastada color verde. La niña se dio cuenta de que alquilen estaba detrás de ella, pero no se asustó; el niño le sonrió y le hablo:<p>

-Hola, ¿Qué haces tan sola?-preguntó el niño, la niña solo se le quedo mirando extrañada-Me llamo Mido ¿Y tú?

-...-Dudo la niña-...Me llamo...A-Aiba-Tartamudeo.

-¡Qué lindo nombre! pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-Pregunto insistente Mido.

-...No me gusta estar con los niños...-Respondió Aiba con voz quebradiza y soltando lagrimas-E-ellos me -d-da

-m-mie-miedo...

-¿Por qué? Ellos no comen personas ni nada por el estilo.

-Ellos me molestan por mis ojos...-Dejo de llorar la niña para poner una mirada fría y seria, pero sin dejar de expresar tristeza-ellos se burlan de mi por esto-Se voltea y muestra sus ojos rojizos con algunas lágrimas secas.

-Pero son lindos, son tan... rojos, son raros y especiales, deberías sentirte feliz por no ser tan común como los demás-Dijo el niño mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-E-en serio te g-gustan- Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Si- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Esta...bien...-Dijo ella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es esa la mayor sonrisa que tienes?- Dijo el niño un tanto inconforme.

-Es que solo me rio cuando pasa algo gracioso...- Dijo la niña con cara seria.

En ese instante, a los niños que jugaban se les zafó la pelota y golpeo a Mido en plena cara.

-Jajaja- Rio Aiba.

-Ves, esa si es una sonrisa, pero te agradecería que no te rieras solo cuando yo me golpeo- Dijo Mido, tanto feliz como avergonzado.

-Está bien-Sonrió Aiba.

Desde ese momento, Aiba y Mido se volvieron los mejores amigos. Aiba era huérfana, y la familia de Mido era muy pobre, por lo que se dedicaron a robar la panadería y leche del vendedor, también robaban manzanas, dulces, pasteles, entre otras cosas. Aiba tenía antes de conocer a Mido a un lobo bebe, que la seguía por todas partes. Cuando ellos cumplieron los 12 años, Mido se fue del pueblo para entrenar en el castillo como arquero. Aiba, aprovechando la ocasión, decidió ir a la iglesia, sorprendentemente el alto sacerdote la dejo entrar, ya que según él, Aiba tenía un talento especial, y de hecho lo tenía, a sus 14 años aprendió a usar la magia curandera, la asesina y la de transformarse en animales. Aiba aprovecho en gran cantidad esos dones, ya que curaba a los enfermos(y a su mascota, que adquirió la magia de su dueña mediante un conjuro que lo hacía inmortal hasta el resto de los días de Aiba), envenenaba a la mayoría de los ladrones y criaturas que se acercaban a la iglesia con malas intenciones, y en sus tiempos libres se transformaba en lobo para salir a pasear en el bosque.

Por otro lado Mido, practico desde los 12 hasta los 16 el arte de la arquería, perfecciono bien la puntería, podía cazar animales para darle de comer a su familia, y ganaba buen dinero vendiendo carne, aunque cuando volvía al pueblo se preguntaba donde estaba su amiga, muchos rumores de los que la conocían decían que había muerto ahogada, o que decidió irse lejos de ahí ya que nadie la quería, o que fue a la iglesia y el sumo sacerdote la había encerrado en un calabozo y la dejo morir de hambre. Mido no creía en ninguna de esas cosas, ya que él tenía el presentimiento (y la fe) de que su amiga seguía viva, pero no sabía dónde encontrarla

* * *

><p>Luego de 4 años, Mido se encontraba cazando en el bosque cercano a su aldea natal, de repente ve a un extraño lobo color rosa y se dispone a cazarlo. Mido le apunta con su arco, pero accidentalmente pisa una ramita y el ruido al animal que salió corriendo, Mido siguió al animal que corría rápidamente, pero cuatro años de entrenamiento lo hicieron rápido y ágil. La loba corría y corría lo más rápido que podía, para burlar a su agresor, fue en un camino desconocido para el chico, Dentro de poco él se encontraba perdido, de las sombras el animal salta y lo ataca, cuando estaba sobre él, el animal lo miro de forma perpleja y de repente se transformó en una joven mujer de piel pálida, ojos rojizos y pelo rosa.<p>

-¿Mido?- Dijo la chica-

-¡¿Aiba?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuando?!- pregunto sorprendido.

Aiba tenía puesto un traje demasiado provocativo, constaba de una mini-falda rosa muy corta con las líneas blancas, una blusa ceñida al cuerpo sin tirantes también con líneas blancas y que dejaba ver su abdomen ahora lleno de marcas blancas, mangas rasgadas en los brazos y piernas, alas color rosa (las alas son parte de un hechizo) y unas botas blancas, en resumen muy "descubierta" como dirían en el pueblo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Pregunto muy sorprendido

- ¿Hacer qué?-pregunta confundida

-¡Te transformaste en lobo! es decir en loba ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Pregunto tanto molesto como confundido

-Bueno...es...un poder especial-dijo Aiba suspirando melancólica.

Aiba seguía sobre él.

-¿Te das cuenta que estas sobre mí?- Dijo sonrojado mirando el provocativo atuendo de Aiba

-Ah...p-perdón-dijo Aiba sonrojada quitándose de encima de él.

-¡Aiba!- grito una chica de pelo rosa fucsia, piel blanca y los ojos de color rosa pálido y violeta que venía corriendo

-Estas bien- dijo exhausta-Si estoy bien Angélica, solo hubo un pequeño inconveniente-Dijo Aiba sin salir de su sonrojo

-Que bien- dijo aun exhausta

¡¿Quién eres tú?!- dijo dándose cuenta de Mido

-Es un amigo, no te preocupes-Dijo Aiba calmándola.

-Ah, me permiten descansar, estoy muy cansada- Dijo Angélica antes de caer desmayada.

-¡Angélica!-Grito la chica para ir en su auxilio.

Aiba y Mido van hacia ella.

-Tendremos que llevarla de nuevo a la iglesia...-Dijo pero Mido se sorprendió, si ella iba a la iglesia fácilmente podrían matarla por sus ojos ahora más rojos que antes.

-Pero, tus ojos- dijo el sorprendido y asustado -¿No te... em...?- dijo sin ganas de continuar.

-No, tranquilo, el sacerdote sabe mi condición-Dijo Aiba para luego cargar a Angélica-¿Quieres venir?-

-Oh, ok, además no puedo dejarte llevarla tu sola- Dijo algo calmado.

-Es una costumbre, ella a veces se desmaya cuando corre a buscarme-Sonrió- es como mi guardiana.

-¿Guardiana?- Dijo mientras la cargaban- No es por nada, pero parece más una compañera- Dijo mientras miraba a Angélica.

-El amigo de Aiba es lindo- dijo Angélica entre sueños.

Mido se sonrojo.

-Al parecer le gustas-Dijo Aiba guiñándole el ojo.

-Me irritas- Dijo mirando a Aiba con cara de molestia pero aun sonrojado.

-Oh vamos, serian una linda pareja, pero te advierto, le haces algo te mato-Dijo Aiba amenazante. Mido se sorprendió mas, no parecía la Aiba llorona que habia conocido.

-Haz cambiado mucho, y no te preocupes, lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos es una relación- Dijo mientras Angélica decia su nombre en sueños- Mido, Mido, Mido- Mido la miro extraño -Ella es muy molesta ¿Podrías decirle que deje de soñar con migo?- Dijo mirando a Aiba.

-No, qué crees que soy, espiritista?-Dijo Aiba con cara enojada.

Mido pensó -Ella me da miedo-

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaron hacia la capilla, como Mido esperaba, Aiba entro por la parte trasera para que ningún aldeano la viera. La capilla era tan grande que se utilizaba para que vivieran los monjes y sacerdotes aprendices.<p>

-Alto sacerdote, ya llegue, traje una visita y Angélica volvió a desmayarse-Grito Aiba por toda la capilla provocando un eco muy fuerte.

En ese momento entro mido con Angélica en brazos -Aquí esta- Dijo mido, de repente Angélica se comenzó a mover en sueños y sin querer pateo a Mido en la entrepierna el cual cayo con ella brazos.

Angélica se despertó -Mi príncipe ¿Eres tú?- Dijo mirando a Mido el cual dijo -No- seca y fríamente.

-Aww, que lindo-Dijo Aiba entre celosa y feliz.

De repente de uno de los cuartos sale un enorme lobo blanco corriendo y saltando sobre Aiba para darle lamidas muy cariñosas -Shawn! Me haces cosquillas!-Grita Aiba riéndose.

El sumo sacerdote se acercó y dijo - Me alegro de que estén bien las dos- Luego miro a Mido - ¿Quién es ese individuo y que hace con mi hija?- Pregunto.

-Estoy siendo acosado- Dijo mido, aun en el suelo por la patada.

-Es un amigo de mi infancia-Respondió Aiba-Y me ayudo a traer a Angélica-Termino de decir parándose del suelo.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Mido- Dijo parándose del suelo, con Angélica abrazada a él.

-Angélica, deja al pobre chico en paz-Dijo el alto sacerdote con mirada de desaprobación.

-Está bien, Padre- Dijo soltando a mido y dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando hacia su padre.

-jijijiji-Rio Aiba por lo bajo.

El la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tú, Aiba-Hablo el sacerdote-Sigue practicando tus poderes, debes de ser una gran sanadora para ser sacerdotisa-

Mido al escuchar eso miro incrédulo a Aiba. ¿Cómo podía ser sacerdotisa vestida tan... indecentemente?

-Em, fue un gusto conocerlos, Angélica, Sacerdote, pero debo irme- Dijo mido - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te vas tan pronto?!- dijo Angélica acercándose a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo- Por favor quédate un poco más-Que me dices, te quedas o debo atarte- Dijo mirando a mido a los ojos, el sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-¡Angélica! Déjalo si se quiere ir-Dijo Aiba-Los animales salvajes mueren si están de cautiverio-Le guiña el ojo a Mido.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa- dijo sarcásticamente -Pero Aiba, debo hablar contigo, a solas- Dijo mirando a Aiba.

¿Qué? Y para qué...-No puede decir más porque Mido la jala hacia afuera.

Mido la abraza fuertemente y le dice -Me alegro que este bien- Se separaron y el la miro a los ojos -Me han dicho muchas cosas horribles que te habían pasado, que habías muerto, que te habías ido o que te habían encerrado por el color de tus ojos, me alegro que fueran solo mentiras- y la volvió a abrazar.

Mido...-Susurro Aiba sonrojada-Tuve que desaparecer a propósito...el alto sacerdote me tiene estrictamente entrenada porque nací con extraños poderes... iba a volver pero eso implicaría hacer que los rumores fueran ciertos-Dijo Aiba un poco apenada-Lo siento mucho Mido.

-No hay problema, Aiba- Detrás de ellos estaba angélica que los miraba celosa -¿Por qué no me abraza a mí?-

* * *

><p>Mido se despidió y en la noche Aiba y Angélica se preparaban para dormir<p>

- Tengo una pregunta ¿Hay algo romántico entre tú y Mido?- Dijo mirándola seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Angélica?-pregunta Aiba quitándose la ropa para ponerse su bata de dormir.

- Es que los vi muy abrazados esta tarde- dijo Angélica a Aiba

- ¡¿Nos Viste?!- Dijo Aiba tanto sorprendida como avergonzada-Si, y se veían como una pareja muy feliz

-Dijo ella

-Es que no nos vemos desde hace 4 años, es normal que dos amigos se abrasen así luego de tanto tiempo- Dijo Aiba intentando disimular su sonrojo.

-¿Estas segura de que no es nada serio que hay entre ustedes?-Pregunto Angélica esperanzada.

-Si no hay nada entre nosotros más que amistad- Dijo Aiba

-¡Qué bueno, pero ya que lo dijiste, si te metes entre mido y yo me asegurare de que tu próximo lugar de entrenamiento sea el mundo de los espíritus- dijo Angélica mirándola seriamente.

-Pues...realmente no me gustaría una relación ahora...-Dijo Aiba no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Oki- Dijo Angélica antes de irse a dormir.

-¿Por qué Angélica está actuando...así?-Pensó Aiba con un extraño dolor en su pecho que ignoro, llamo a su mascota Shawn y se durmió al lado de él.

* * *

><p>Al otro día Mido volvió a la iglesia -¡Mido!- Gritaron Angélica y Aiba- Hola chicas les traje unos regalos- Dice Mido con una bolsa en la mano.<p>

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?-Pregunta interesada Aiba.

-Para ti Aiba...- Dijo Mido.

Angélica pensó -Estará bien a menos que sea una caja de chocolates o un anillo de compromiso-

-A ti Aiba, una espada de platino- Dijo dándole una hermosa espada con un cuarzo rosa en el mango.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Sonrió Aiba para luego abrazarlo.

Angélica los miro celosa, luego Mido le dio su regalo -¡Un moño para el pelo! gracias-Dijo eufórica- No solo eso, es mágico, al tocarlo cambia tu estilo de peinado.

Luego Angélica se le acercó para abrazarlo e intento besarlo, pero el giro la cara.

En lo que pasaba esa escena, Shawn se le acerca a Aiba y esta se acerca a él como si estuvieran hablando, Mido mira confuso la escena.

-Eh... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Dijo Mido confuso.

-Ella esta hablado con el- Dijo angélica.

-Es en serio- Dijo el aun confundido.

- Ella puede hablar con los animales ya que es una sacerdotisa de tipo animal, yo hablo con los espíritus ya que soy una sacerdotisa de tipo espíritu-Dijo Angélica.

-Sí, así somos, místicas y especiales- Dijo Aiba orgullosa.

-¿Te muestro Mido?- Dijo Angélica tomándolo del brazo -Si no tengo otra opción- dijo Mido siguiéndola.

¡Shawn y yo vamos también!-Dijo Aiba.

Angélica dibujo una estrella rodeada de un circulo en el suelo y luego dijo -Quoniam stellae caeli et splendor maris ostium, obsecro coelum et terra, et videamus trans- en ese momento la estrella comenzó a brillar y unos espíritus con forma de un lobo, un ave y un pez aparecieron.

-Tres espíritus, has mejorado- le dijo Aiba a Angélica- Si, em... Si- Dijo angélica, primero un tanto insegura y luego más decidida.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? ¡Ya tele transpórtanos!-Grita Aiba eufórica.

-Ok, ok, no te desesperes- Dijo, luego recito el conjuro -Volo in terra ad caelum, ubi spiritus apud me in- y de repente estaban en un frondoso bosque, lleno de lagos y esferas de luz.

De repente, los mismos espíritus que vieron en la iglesia estaban frente a ellos.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo el espíritu del lobo.

-¡El Lobo hablo!- Dijeron todos a la vez, excepto Aiba, incluyendo a Shawn.

-¡Shawn Hablo!- Dijeron Mido y Angélica al mismo tiempo.

-Al parecer en este mundo puedo hablar con todos ustedes, no solo con Aiba-Dijo Shawn como si fuera lo más normal.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Aiba y Mido- Creo que leí sobre eso, en el mundo espiritual todos tienen la capacidad de comunicarse, el sonido se transforma en el idioma de quien lo oye- Dijo Angélica.

-Ah, todo tiene sentido-Dijo Aiba.

-¡Genial! ahora sé que estás pensando- dijo Aiba a Shawn.

-Dime en que piensas- Dijo mirando fijamente a Shawn.

- Pienso que me estas acosando-Dijo Shawn.

-Aww, estoy feliz!-Dice Aiba bobamente

Las bolas de luz le están haciendo cosquillas a Mido- Jajaja, déjenme, Jajaja.

-¡Aléjense de mi Mido!-Grito Angélica ahuyentando a las esferas.

-Oye, déjalas, son lindas-Dijo Aiba mientras una color rosa se posaba en su mano-Miren, le agrado-

-¿Y, que se supone que son?- dijo Mido.

Son estrellas caídas o ¨Fugaces¨, es aquí donde vienen a parar luego de caer- dijo el espíritu de un viejo hombre.

-¿Y tu quién eres?-Pregunta Aiba.

Mi Nombre es Albirius- dijo el hombre.

-Y tú eres?-Pregunta Mido interesado.

-Soy solo un anciano que murió hace muchos, muchos años- Dijo el hombre - He venido a resolver sus dudas sobre este mundo-

-Bien, primero... ¿las estrellas tienen vida?-Pregunta Aiba.

-Si, en este mundo las estrellas pueden estar en su forma más pura y moverse sin que la maldad pueda alcanzarlas-

Aiba mira a la estrella que esta vez se posó en su hombro a lo igual que otra color azul -Al parecer tienen también tienen sentimientos, les agrado a estas dos-

-Si- Las estrellas miran el alma de las personas, si ven un alma que les agrade pueden acercarse a ella, aunque son muy tímidas, todos vosotros debéis tener almas muy buenas para que hayan tantas reunidas aquí- Dijo mientras jugaba con algunas.

-Somos muy nobles, Aiba, mi prometido y yo somos unos panes de Dios-Dijo Angélica sonriente.

-¡¿Prometido?!- Gritaron Aiba y Mido al unísono.

Si, Mido será el padre de mis hijos -Dijo Angélica con voz soñadora mientras abrazaba a Mido.

-Te estas equivocando de persona y realidad- Dijo mido mientras se separaba de ella.

Aiba y Shawn solo se quedaron riendo al ver como Angélica se le pegaba como goma de mascar a Mido.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Grito Mido mientras Angélica perseguía a Mido -¡Auxilio! ¡Chicos! ¡¿Que no piensan ayudarme?!

-Ella es aterradora, intenta convencerla tú -Dijo Shawn.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito mido aun siendo perseguido por ella

-Y tendremos 10 hijos, y serán 5 niños y 5 niñas, y envejeceremos juntos...-Dijo Angélica mientras lo perseguía.

-A ver-Dijo Aiba mientras se ponía en medio de los dos y Mido se escondía detrás de ella-No asustes así a tu prometido, se mas reservada, así le gustan las chicas a él.

-No sabes cómo me gustan las chicas- murmuro mientras se escondía detrás de ella.

-Es eso o que te acose-Murmuro Aiba.

-Está bien- dijo mido -Ok, mido seré la más reservada del mundo por ti Midi-idi- dijo Angélica.

-Ok, ese es un nombre bastante malo-Dijo Aiba con cara rara.

-A mí me gusta y eso es suficiente para mí- Para luego murmurar -Roba hombres-

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Aiba.

-Nada- Dijo inocentemente.

-Oh oh-Susurro Shawn a Mido-Creo que se pelearan.

-¿Por mí? puede que otro hombre esto sea algo bueno pero una es una acosadora loca y la otra es una loca que habla con los lobos- dijo Mido.

-Pero lo estás haciendo ahora- dijo Shaw extrañado -Además, no sabes que paso en realidad con Aiba, cierto?-Miro a mido seriamente-No hables sin saber-

-Me disculpo pero ahora siento curiosidad ¿Que paso?- pregunto mido.

-A los 10 años Aiba fue a la iglesia a entrenar para sacerdotisa, pero todo el pueblo se habia puesto en contra de eso El sacerdote dijo que haría algo al respecto, así que le dijo a Angélica, su hija, que revisara su alna, y se dio cuenta que tiene un poder muy raro...-se detuvo dudando si debía contarlo o no.

-¡Vamos! no puedes dejarlo ahí, continua- reclamo mido.

Aiba tiene el poder de la inmortalidad...y el de arrebatarle la vida a las personas con tan solo un simple beso, pero lleno de veneno, te explicaría como, puesto que mi familia supo la historia de los padres de Aiba, pero ya sería con permiso de ella.

Pensando -¿Por qué me contó lo del beso? no es que tenga intención de besar a Aiba ¿O quizá si?-

-Oye, si quieres saber el resto de la historia deberíamos pedirle a Aiba contar el pasado, es algo muy doloroso para ella, y por eso es muy delicado-Dijo Shawn apenado.

-Lo sé, es obvio, pero... no, tengo que saberlo- Dijo mido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: No vayan a creer que nuestro amigo es Angélica, ella es una OC creada por Mido, el aparecerá en un capitulo posterior y se llama Soma.<strong>

**Aiba: Bien, solo necesitaremos 5 oc´s por ahora, nos los mandan en PM, y no olviden dejar sus reviews *les guiña el ojo***

**Aquí les dejamos la ficha de lo que necesitamos:**

**Nombre:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Arma:**

**Mascota (Opcional):**

**Clase:**

**Ambos: Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	2. Atrapados en el mundo de los espiritus

**Hola a todo el mundo! Aiba y Mido han vuelto con este nuevo cap! **

**Lo sentimos mucho por no subir el cap ayer, tuvimos muchos inconvenientes, pero trataremos de que no se repita el error**

**Mido: y como a Aiba-sensei se le olvido definir las clases, pues al final de este cap se lo mostraremos ^^**

**Aiba: Disfruten del fic!**

* * *

><p>-Repite lo que me has dicho- Dijo enojada Aiba a Angelica.<p>

-Nada- Dijo angelica algo asustada.

-Escuche algo y me lo vas a decir-Grito furiosa Aiba

-Esto no es nada bueno...-Dijo Shawn asustado

Aiba perseguia furiosa a Angelica

-¡Cuando te atrape!- Grito Aiba -¡Transformacion Animal: Lobo!- Grito Aiba, pero lo unico que cambio fueron sus orejas y su atuendo, que se convirtio en un revelador atuendo de piel de lobo color rosa.

-¡Que demonios paso!-Grito Aiba aun furiosa y confundida.

-Te lo digo si accedes a no matarme- Dijo angelica escondiendose detras de mido.

-¿Por que te escondes detras de mi?-Pregunta Mido incomodo.

-Porque eres fuerte y lindo y amable y ¡MIO!- Dijo angelica acariciando amido en la barbilla.

-Si quieren los dejos solos par de tortolos-Dijo Aiba volteandose-Yo tratare de encontrar la solucion yo sola.

-Lo que pasa es que la magia no funciona bien en este mundo, por eso tu transformación es ¨Incopleta¨.

Aiba suspira

-Bien... entonces debemos de salir de aqui-Dijo mientras las estrellas se posaban en sus hombros.

-Em... No creo que se pueda- Dijo angelica -La magia aqui esta incompleta, solo puedo llevarme a uno de ustedes conmigo- Dijo Angelica triste.

-Lo que faltaba...-Dijo Shawn-Entonces, llevate a Mido y mas tarde ven por nosotros.

-No, si debes llevarte a alguien es mejor que sea Aiba, yo y Shawn podemos esperar- Djio Mido decidido.

-Ademas, mi magia tardara un dia que recuperarse lo suficiente como para poder volver.

-Ademas, el tiempo corre de diferente manera aqui, un dia en el mundo humano equivale a tres meses aqui-Dijo Albirius.

-Esta bien, ire yo-Dijo Aiba algo apenada-¿Seguro que estaras bien Shawn?

-¡Eso quiere decir que estaremos tres meses aqui!- Gritaron Mido y Shawn

-Si...-Dijo Angelica

-Seguro que no quieres que me quede yo?-Pregunto Aiba.

-Si estoy seguro, ahora con mas razón debes irte tu- Dijo Mido.

-¡Y es que nadie se preocupa por mi!- Grito Shawn.

-¡Yo si me preocupo por ti!-Grita Aiba para luego abrazarlo-No quiero dejarte solo Shawn.

-Y yo no pienso dejarte aqui Aiba- Dijo mido.

-Y yo no pienso dejarte solo con Aiba- Dijo Angelica.

-Y yo soy invisible...- Penso Shawn.

-¡Bien! Vamos a ver, ¿Que piensas tu Shawn?-Pregunta Aiba como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento.

-No me digas que tambien puedes leerle los pensamientos- Dijo mido.

-Es mi mascota, estoy atada a el, eso significa que tenemos una fuerte conexion.

-Con que mascota eh- Dijo shawn molesto.

-Esta bien, mi compañero-Corrigio Aiba mirandolo mal.

-Mas te vale- Dijo shawn tambien molesto.

-Al parecer o se van todos o no se va ninguno- Dijo Albirius.

-¡pues me ire yo sola!-Exclamo Angelica molesta.

-¡No, No te vas!- Gritaron Mido, Aiba y Shawn.

-Chicos dejen de pelear, dicen que al otro lado del bosque hay una gema que permite a quien la use usar toda su magia en este mundo, si la encuentran podran volver- Dijo Albirius.

-¡Bien! Entonces a por ella-Dijo Aiba corriendo muy rapido.

-¡Esperame!-Dijo Shawn persiguiendola.

-No saben en que direccion esta ¿Verdad?- Dijeron Mido y Angelica.

-¡Tengo los rasgos de un lobo aun, Shawn y yo podemos olfatear la gema!-Grito Aiba mientras seguia corriendo.

* * *

><p>Todos corrieron por el bosque hasta que encontraron una torre rodeada por un gran lago<p>

-Apuesto que ahi esta la gema- Dijo Shawn.

-Pero...¿Como cruzaremos el lago?-Pregunto Angelica.

-Yo podria convertirme en pez y cruzar...pero, no se si funcione-Dijo Aiba insegura.

Aiba trato de convertise en pez pero lo unico que cambio fue que en su cuello salieron agallas y que su atuendo seguia siendo revelador pero ahora hecho de brillantes escamas de pez azules.

-¡¿En serio!?-Grito enojada.

-Te ves bien- Dijo mido sonrojado.

-¡No es momento para esto!- Grito Angelica molesta.

-¿Entonces para que?-Pregunto Shawn.

-Quiza uno de mis hechizos funcione, despues de todo soy una sacerdotiza de tipo espiritu en el mundo espiritual- Dijo Angelica. orgullosa.

-Implorabimus spiritus- Recito angelica, y en ese momento ella se vio rodeada de espiritus animales.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Aiba confundida.

-Que se siente que por primera vez la inutil eres tu- Le pregunto Angelica a Aiba.

-Nada-Contesto indiferente para luego susurrar-Idiota...

-Podrian dejar esta esenita e ¡Ir de una buena vez a buscar la gemas- Dijo Mido furioso.

-¡Dile a Angelica que se mueva entonces!-Le grito Aiba.

-¡No me grites!- Grito Mido.

-¡Tu gritaste al principio!-Dijo Aiba

-¡Callense o me ire yo!-Grito Shawn.

-¡Ya Cállense Todos!- Grito angelica -no resolveremos nada si seguimos aqui.

-Espiritus, les pido que por favor nos guien al otro lado- Les dijo angelica a los espiritus, los cuales les dijeron que se subieran sobre ellos.

Aiba montaba un caballo, Angelica una vaca, Shawn un cerdo y Mido un burro.

-¡Miren! es un burro sobre otro burro- Dijo Aiba señalando a Mido.

-Jajajaja-Rio Shawn, esta vez convertido en humano.

Shawn tiene el pelo color gris con mechas blancas, largo hasta el cuello, lacio, con grandes y profundos ojos verdes, y vestido como un aldeano.

Los espiritus los llevaron a la base de la torre, la cual tenia como unica entrada una ventana situado a lo mas alto.

-¿Como llegaremos hasta alla?- Pregunto Mido.

-Aiba podria usar sus alas, o no me digan que tampoco podra usarlas-Dijo Shawn.

-Tendria que des-transformarme en pez-Dijo la chica mientras un brillo azul la devolvia con su atuendo normal-

Aiba intento transformarse en ave, pero aunque la transformacion fue incompleta como las demas veces, ella tenia las alas, ademas del revelador atuendo de plumas

-Me gusta el autuendo revelador-Dijo Mido.

-¡Maldicion!-Grito Aiba.

-Pero tienes las alas y eso es lo que necesitamos, asi que vuela pajarita- Dijo Angelica a Aiba, ignorando el comentario de Mido.

-Esta bien...-Dijo y empezo a aletear, entro por la ventana y vio todo oscuro-¡Chicos, no se ve nada aqui!

-Busca mejor- Dijo Angelica.

-¡Es que esta oscuro idiota!-Volvio a gritar.

-No puede ser mas inutil- Dijo Angelica suspirando.

-Supongo que debo ir yo- Dijo Mido.

Mido trepo por la pared de la torre y entro por la ventana, estaba tan oscuro que se tropezo y cayo sobre Aiba.

-¡Kyaaah!-Grito Aiba sin saber que era Mido-¡Quitate de encima quien quiera que seas!

-Soy yo tonta- Dijo Mido

-Q-que!?-Grito Aiba sonrojada, ya que estaba muy apegada a el-¡Q-Quitate!

-¡¿Que estan haciendo alli!?-Grito Angelica.

-¡Busca unas cuantas estrellas y diles que suban!-Grito Aiba.

-Bien...ahora solo falta que te quites de encima mio-Dijo Aiba, pero Mido no lo hizo.

- Es que yo... t-te...- Dijo mido acercandosele para besarla y ella le correspondio, pero justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran algo color rosa comenzo a brillar.

-¿Que fue eso?-Dijo Aiba volteando a donde la gema.

-¡¿Es la gema?!- Dijo quitandose de arriba de aiba.

En cuanto Mido se separo de Aiba la gema apago su luz.

-¿¡Que demonios!?-Dijo la chica.

-Quiza quiere que nos besemos- Dijo sonrojado Mido.

-Lo que faltaba...-Susurro Aiba.

-Es que ya viste, si no hay beso no sabremos donde esta la gema- dijo Mido sonrojado.

-...Esta bien...-Dijo sonrojada.

Y en el momento en el que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse las estrellas subieron e iluminaron la habitacion.**(Aiba:¡Fue idea de Mido!)**

-Mira, las estrellas nos ayudan, ya no hay necesidad de besarnos- Dijo Aiba separando a Mido.

-Bien, pero como la bajaremos?-Pregunto Mido.

-Utilizare la gema para convertirme en aguila y asi darsela a Angelica-Explico Aiba.

-¿Y como se supone que baje yo?- Le pregunto Mido.

-Subiste escalando, ¿no? Puedes bajar asi como subiste-Dijo de lo mas tranquila.

-No es igual- Dijo Mido.

El cual al intentar bajar se cayó y se rompio el tobillo.

-¡Mido!-Grito Angelica preocupada.

-Estoy bien, es solo...- Dijo mido tratando de levantarse pero volviendo a caer.

-Dejame ver-Dice Aiba acercandose y quitandole el zapato.

Aiba cerro los ojos y toco la herida, de repente un brillo se apodero de sus manos por un rato, al terminar el tobillo se habia curado.

-¡Increible!- Dijo mido -¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?.

-Desde hace muchos años-Contesto Angelica.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres asombrosa!- Exclamo Mido.

Aiba solo sonrio, mientras Angelica la miraba celosa

-¿No es hora de que nos vallamos?- Pregunto angelica interponiendose entre los dos.

-Si-Dijo Aiba parandose y ayudando a Mido a levantarse.

Agelica uso la gema para volver a casa, pero en vez de volver a la iglesia estaban en un bosque nevado.

* * *

><p>-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto Mido.<p>

-En un bosque nevado- Dijo Angelica.

-Si, pero ¿Porque estamos aqui?- Pregunto Aiba.

-Em... Chicos- Dijo Shawn.

Aiba se giro y exclamo -¡Shawn eres humano!.

Y era verdad, shawn se habia convertido en un niño de entre ocho a nueve años, de piel clara, ojos grises y pelo color gris oscuro, pero aun conservaba las orejas y la cola de lobo

-¡Oh no!-Exclamo Shawn asustado-¡Soy un sucio humano!-Al decir eso todos lo miraron mal.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad- Dijo Shawn.

-Lo dice el animal que utiliza su lengua para bañarse-Respondio Angelica.

Shawn la miro con cara de odio

-Tengo frio- Dijo shawn, el cual, gracias a la transformacion estaba desnudo.

-Ten, toma una manta-Dijo Mido pasandole una manta color marron.

-Oh gracias- Dijo cubriendose con la manta.

-Ahora ¿A donde vamos?- Pregunto Aiba.

-Si no me equivoco este es el reino nevado, algunas personas salen a cazar, tendremos que esperar-Dijo Angelica,

Aiba solo sonrie.

-Me has dado una muy buena idea-Dice Aiba para luego transformarse en lobo e ir corriendo en el bosque.

-¿Adonde va ella?- Pregunto Mido.

-No lo se, pero tu y yo estamos solos- Dijo Angelica acercandose a Mido.

-Y otra vez soy invisible- Susurro Shawn.

Aparece de repente la loba rosada huyendo de un hombre de pelo blanco, ojos negros y piel morena con una lanza en mano.

Mido se interpuso entre la loba y el hombre -¡¿Que rayos creé que esta haciendo?!- Le grito mido.

-Apartate, ese lobo sera mi cena-Dijo el moreno.

-Ella no es tu cena y nunca lo sera- Grito Mido.

-Tu no eres quien para impedirmelo-Dijo el chico.

-Ya lo veremos- Dijo Mido dandole un puñetazo en la cara.

Mido y el chico se la pasaron peleando un buen rato, hasta que Aiba(transformada en loba) se interpuso en el medio y empezo a gruñir, para luego transformarse en humana de nuevo.

-¡Que eres tu!- Grito el hombre desconcertado.

-Soy una sacerdotiza-Respondio ella.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto el chico aun confundido.

-Soy alguien que trabaja a favor de Dios y los santos**(Aiba:se supone que son catolicos ._.) **Y ibas a ser maldecido al matarme-Dijo Aiba con un semblante tan serio que a todos les dio miedo verla.

-Maldicion, ja, yo no creo en esas cosas muñeca- Dijo acercandose a Aiba.

-Bien, no me creas-Dijo al tiempo en que se transformaba en aguila y volaba hacia mido.

-¿Hay algun pueblo cerca?- Pregunto angelica.

-Si, deberian atravesar un lago congelado, hay un puente pero como su amiga-monstruo no es tan confiable no les dire donde queda-Dijo el chico.

-¡¿Monstruo?! Dimelo en mi cara- dijo Aiba transformandose en humana y diriiendose a el.

-Tranquila preciosa, esta bien lo hare, a cambio de 100 gemas- Dijo el chico.

-¡100 gemas! Antes muerta- dijo Aiba.

-Aiba, quiza no te importe pero yo me estoy congelando- Dijo Shawn.

-¡No se como ayudarte!-Dijo Aiba ahora preocupada por su amigo.

-Yo quiero ser lobo otra vez, o por lo menos quiero ropa- Dijo Shawn.

-Aver, tu, llevanos al pueblo o te obligare-Dijo Aiba a la vez de que una de sus manos producia fuego.

-Ahora haces fuego, eres una caja de sorpresas- Dijo Mido.

-Ni yo sabia que podia hacer eso- Dijo Angelica.

-Bien, ¿Ayudaras o no?-Dijo Aiba al moreno.

-Lo hago solo por que el niño-lobo tiene frio- Dijo el hombre.

* * *

><p>Los chicos siguieron al moreno por el bosque, hasta que encontraron el puente; se veia muy fragil, ademas de que el "lago"(que era en realidad un rio) estaba descongelado y profundo; Llegaron a la aldea y de inmediato encontraron algo raro, todos en la aldea tenian algo en comun, piel morena, ojos cafe y pelo blanco.<p>

-Que raros se ven todos...-Susurro Shawn a Aiba.

-Si lo se...-Susurro ella tambien.

-De que hablan amis espaldas- Dijo el chico.

-No decimos nada-Dicen al mismo tiempo Shawn y Aiba sonrientes.

-Se lo que dicen, todos somos asi por una maldicion- Dijo el chico.

-¿Maldicion?-Preguntan todos.

-Si, hace años una ¨Sacerdotisa¨ como tu nos maldijo con la nieve eterna, los cultivos se marchitaron y estamos obligados a vivir de la caza, por eso trate de matarte- Dijo el chico, pero no por ser una sacerdotisa si no por que era un animal y necesitaban cazar para comer.

-Oh, ya comprendo...-Dijo Aiba apenada.

-Y tu dices ser una de ellos, como pueden ser tan crueles- Pregunto el chico.

-¡No todos somos crueles!-Grito Aiba-¡Yo tambien estoy maldi-Se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Shawn la miro con cara de decepcion, ya que iba a decir un secreto que no se podria revelar asi por asi.

-Em... ok- Dijo Mido confuso.

-Ella quizo decir que no todos los de su clase se dedican a maldecir, tambien hay otros que bendicen y rompen maldiciones-Trato de excusarse Shawn.

-¡Puedes romper la maldicion!- Dijo el chico

-No lo se, aun soy una aprendiz-Dijo Aiba.

-Podrias intentarlo- el chico se arrodillo -te lo suplico.

-...No quiero provocar un desastre, deberiamos esperar a que perfeccione todos mis poderes...

-Yo podria intentarlo- Dijo Angelica -Soy una sacerdotisa espiritual, mi especialidad son los rituales, podria hacerlo- Dijo Angelica.

-Ademas ella esta mas desarrollada que yo-Explico Aiba.

-Entonces,¿Que esperan? ¡Hagan lo que van a hacer!-Grito el chico desesperado.

-Debes esperar un tiempo, gaste casi toda mi magia para volver del mundo espiritual, me tomara un tiempo recuperarla- Dijo angelica

-¡Tengo frio!-Se quejo Shawn

-Creo que mi abuela podria tener ropa para ti- Dijo el chico.

* * *

><p>Los chicos caminaron hasta una gran cabaña, el chico abrio la puerta y vio a una mujer de unos 45 años morena, de pelo largo color blanco y ojos cafes.<p>

-¡Soma! Dime que trajiste la cena-Dijo furiosa la señora.

-Lo que paso fue que... no- Dijo el chico asustado.

-¡Como que no! ¿¡Quieres morir de hambre!?-Grito la señora furiosa.

-No, es que ya no hay animales, todos murieron o se fueron- Dijo el.

-¿Y quienes son esos?-Pregunta la mujer.

-Son... amigos- dijo el

-¿Amigos?

-Si somos amigos- Dijo Mido.

-Solo que venimos de muy lejos-Dijo Aiba.

-¿Y que es lo que quieren?- Dijo la señora

-Nos quedaremos unos dias aqui-Explico Angelica.

-No hay comida, pueden irse por donde vinieron- Dijo la señora.

-No es exactamente por comida que venimos, nos perdimos y mi hermano menor necesita ropa-Dijo Aiba señalando a Shawn, que temblaba de frio.

Al parecer la señora se sintio muy triste y rapidamente busco por toda la casa algo de ropa para el -Esto era de Soma, pero te la puedes quedar.

-Gra-Gracias-Dijo Shawn muerto de frio-¿D-Donde me puedo c-cam-b-b-biar?

-En el baño alla al fondo- Dijo la señora con un aura totalmente diferente.

-En serio lamento ser descortes con ustedes, pero estamos en una crisis grande y eso me desespera-Explico la señora.

-Lo entiendo señora- Dijo Aiba.

-Lo malo es que no tenemos que darles...-Dijo la señora.

-Podriamos ayudarlos con los cultivos- Dijo angelica.

-No podrian, la tierra esta congelada kilometros a la redonda- Dijo la señora.

-No se preocupe, nosotros lo haremos- Dijo ella -Tendran vegetales para la cena, se lo aseguro.

-¿Pero como lo haremos?-Pregunto Aiba en un sururro-Aun soy una aprendiz.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo- Dijo Angelica

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, el capitulo esta bien largo..., bueno, prometi dejar definidas las clases(que son muchas) y para avisarles que eh decidido(sin el consentimiendo de Mido) que aceptare mas oc`s ^^<strong>

**Aqui las clases:**

**Sacerdote: Son los que tratan con lo espiritual. Mayormente se conocen como sacerdotes espirituales y sacerdotes de tipo animal, que son llamados clerigos. Estos pueden bendecir y quitar maldiciones, incluso sanarse sus propias heridas. Pero tambien existen los sacerdotes oscuros, que son los que maldicen y hieren a las personas.**

**Caballeros: La gran mayoria pertenecen a la nobleza, estos son fieles del rey y se encuentran vigilando aldeas, protegiendo a los ciudadanos, etc. A los jovenes se les conoce como guerreros y espadachines. Pueden reisistir armaduras muy pesadas.**

**Elfos: Estos son aliados de la especie humana. Se clasifican en Elfos de Luna, Agua, Fuego y Sol. y dependiendo del elemento asi seran sus poderes.**

**Magos/Hechizeros: Son los que tienen mas potencia en la magia negra. La gran mayoria son magos oscuros, y se dedican a revivir a los muertos y a povocar incendios y matanzas, sus poderes son muy destructivos.**

**Bardos: Son los mejores aliados de los sacerdotes. Ellos recitan poemas e historias mediante su musica, ayudan a los sacerdotes con las bendiciones, su voz es siempre melodiosa y reconfortante. Si se trata de peleas pueden pelear con sus propias manos, o usando sus instrumentos para hacer notas musicales tan destructivas como la magia de los hechizeros.**

**Asesinos:Trabajan para el rey y para los bandidos. Sus armas mas peculiares son dagas filosas y grandes. Ellos son de caracter muy frio, o con un sentido del humor irritante. No tienen ningun poder.**

**Arqueros: Son los mejores aliados de los guerreros. No tienen ningun poder pero son muy habiles a la hora de cazar, tienen buena punteria y son muy rapidos.**

**Bueno, hasta aqui el cap, nos vemos luego y feliz navidad!**


	3. El secreto de Aiba, un demonio suelto

**Hola Mundo! He aquí el cap 3 de la historia, espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-¿Como piensas hacer eso?- Pregunto Mido.<p>

-Mi magia me permite invocar espíritus así que puedo invocar uno que nos ayude- Dijo Angélica.

-No quiero molestarte princesita, pero no creo que eso nos ayude-Dijo Aiba.

-Veras que si, espíritu de la madre árbol, te imploramos que los cultivos crezcan- Dijo Angélica.

En ese momento los cultivos comenzaron a crecer a pesar de la nieve, rápidamente, habían hectáreas de plantas listas para ser cosechadas.

-¿Que te dije?- Respondió orgullosa Angélica.

-E-esto... ¿No solo podías invocar animales?- pregunto Aiba avergonzada y estupefacta.

-¿Cuál de las dos es la sacerdotisa animal?- Pregunto Angélica

-¡ANGELICA! ¡ANGELICA! ¡ANGELICA!- Gritaron Mido, Shawn y Soma mientras cargaban a Angélica.

-Bien... esta vez ganaste-Suspiro Aiba resignada

-Si me disculpan me iré a meditar un poco-Termino de decir para alejarse directo al bosque

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Mido

-No lo sé, a veces tiene mal temperamento-Respondió Shawn

-¡Es hora de cosechar!- Dijo Angélica

* * *

><p>Aiba se encontraba en lo más profundo en el bosque, estaba sentada en posición de loto, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que escucho la voz de un chico.<p>

-Oh, señorita- Dijo acercándose a Aiba -Me he perdido ¿Sabe dónde queda la aldea Uintā (Uintā significa invierno en japonés)- Pregunto el chico

-Em, si, está siguiendo esa dirección- Dijo ella

-Muchas gracias- dijo el, pero al intentar alejarse se resbalo en el hielo y cayó sobre Aiba, besándola

Mido estaba buscando a Aiba- ¡Aiba! ¡Aiba! ¡Donde estas!-

Pero a verlos besándose se le acerco y los separo -¡¿Que rayos estás haciendo?!- Le grito a Aiba

-¡F-Fue un accidente!-Se excusó Aiba

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, soy algo torpe, me he resbalado- Se disculpó el chico

-¿Ves? ¡Fue un accidente!-Siguió diciendo Aiba

-¡No me importa! ¡¿Y quién eres tú?!- Pregunto Mido molesto

-Solo soy un viajero, no te molestes-Respondió el chico- Aunque en realidad es muy bonita tu amiga

-G-Gracias- Dijo Aiba sonrojada

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Mido

-¿Qué de qué?-Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- Grito Mido

-¡No seas así Mido!-Grito Aiba-¡Ya te dije que fue solo un accidente!

-¡No me importa! ¡Este chico me da mala espina! ¡Vámonos!- Dijo mido sujetándola del brazo.

-¡Él va con nosotros!-Dijo Aiba y Mido se detuvo mirándola incrédulo-Él quiere saber dónde está la aldea de Soma, podríamos guiarlo

-¡Puede ir solo!- Grito Mido

-¿Es una discusión de pareja?- Pregunto el chico

-¡¿No somos pareja?!- Gritaron mido y Aiba al mismo tiempo

-Oh, perdón, es que...no nada-Contesto el chico con una adorable sonrisa (o al menos para Aiba era así)

-¡Suéltame!- Dijo Aiba soltándose de la mano de mido -Ven, te llevare a dónde quieres ir- Dijo Aiba tomando la mano del chico

-¡¿En serio llevaras a ese tipo con nosotros!?-Grito Mido

-¡Sí!- Dijo decidida

* * *

><p>Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la cabaña de soma, y de repente vieron muchas plantas llenas de ricos frutos<p>

-Eh, ¿Dónde estaban? Miren, coseche frambuesas ¿Quieren?- Pregunto Angélica

-Sabes que odio las frambuesas-Dijo Aiba asqueada

-Yo le pregunte a Mido, no a ti- Dijo Angélica

-Dijiste QUIEREN-Dijo Aiba dándole énfasis a la palabra

-Mido es mi todo, ¿Verdad Midi-idi?- Pregunto Angélica acercándose a Mido

-Sí, claro-Dice Mido como si no le importara

-¿Cosechaste manzanas?-Pregunta Aiba

-Sí, pero Shawn se las comió todas- Dijo Angélica señalando a Shawn, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo dormido junto a muchos corazones de manzana

-Aww, se ve tan lindo-Dice Aiba-aunque en serio tengo hambre

-Coseche maíz, trigo, centeno, mango, peras, uvas, cerezas, patatas y muchas frutas más- Dijo Angélica

-Bueno, creo que tendré que irme adonde las uvas- Dijo resignada -¿Quieres

Venir?-Le pregunta Aiba al chico.

-Em, no me gustan las uvas, prefiero las frambuesas- Dijo el chico

-Bueno, está bien...am...-Se quedó balbuceando puesto que no se sabía el nombre de ese chico

-Efraín- Dijo el chico -¿Podría tener el honor de conocer su nombre?- pregunto

-Aiba, me llamo Aiba-Dice ella sonriente

-Aiba, es un nombre hermoso- Dijo el

-Gra-gracias-Dijo ella sonrojada

-Chicos ¿Que está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Angélica

-Este tipo vino y Aiba quiso ser "amable" con el-Dijo Mido enfadado

-Oh, bienvenido, o soy Angélica y él es Shawn- Dijo Angélica señalando a Shawn, el cual ya se había levantado

-Un gusto conocerlos-Dice Efraín sonriendo

-¡No me digas que también ustedes!- Dijo mido

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer hay un nuevo integrante-Dice Soma comiendo una ensalada

-Sí, mi nombre es Efraín- Dijo el

-Un gusto, soy Soma-Dice el mientras le da otro bocado más a su cena}

-¿Qué tal la ensalada?- Dijo Angélica

-Esta rica-Dijo soma

-Me alegro, a pesar de que los sé hacer crecer, no necesariamente tendrían que saber bien- Dijo Angélica

-Bien, Creo que ya hay mucha gente aquí-Dice la abuela de Soma apareciéndose de la nada

-Hola abuela, te dije que eran buenos- Dijo Soma

-Sí, ya lo veo-Dice la abuela contenta -He preparado sopa ¿Alguien quiere?- Pregunto la abuela

-¡YO!-Gritaron Aiba y Shawn al mismo tiempo

-Yo también quiero- Dijo mido

-Si Midi-idi quiere yo también- Dijo Angélica

* * *

><p>Todos estaban comiendo sopa y al terminar todos se fueron a dormir, pero a la medianoche Mido se despertó y escucho a alguien llorar, y se dio cuenta de que esa era Aiba<p>

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto mido acercándose a Aiba

-No es nada-Dijo está secándose las lágrimas, mido noto que sus ojos se volvían cada vez mas de color rojo puro como la sangre

-T-tus ojos, son más rojos que antes- Dijo mido

-Lo se...-Dice Aiba triste-es parte de mi maldición...-

-Um... ¿Me podrías contar todo sobre tu maldición?- Pregunto Mido

-Antes de yo nacer, mi madre era una sacerdotisa, y su pareja era un herrero, ellos Vivian muy felices hasta que ella decidió ser madre...pero era estéril. Su pareja decidió hacer un trato con un "ángel", y le pidió que mi madre quedara encinta, pero no se pudo.

-Oh... wow- Dijo Mido sorprendido

-El "ángel" les dijo que quedaría encinta en 3 meses, y así se cumplió...pero no por obra de su pareja, el "ángel" resulto ser un demonio, y violo a mi madre. Su pareja se sintió tan herido que decidió buscarlo para matarlo, pero el demonio lo apuñalo y maldijo el vientre de mi madre...-Dijo esta y se puso a narrar la maldición que su "padre¨ había recitado- -"tu esposa morirá al dar a luz, tu hija mitad demonio y mitad ángel será, tendrá en sus manos la muerte y la vida, en las noches me recordara y se herirá su corazón, un ser peligroso e inofensivo será, mas nadie en la tierra lo notara"

-¡¿Eres mitad demonio?!- Pregunto Mido sorprendido

-Si...-Dijo Aiba apenada

-Wow, por eso tus ojos son rojos, por eso puedes hacer magia de veneno y curación, por eso eres tan...- Dijo Mido deteniéndose no seguro de lo que estuvo a punto de decir

-Tan...que?-Pregunto Aiba con miedo de perder a su mejor amigo

-Tan... increíble- Dijo Mido

Aiba se sonrojo

Mido se acercó lentamente, y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Aiba quedo paralizada mirando a su amigo sorprendida, pero en unos segundos le correspondió

Mido puso su mano sobre la pierna de Aiba, pero en ese momento:

-¡¿Que creen que hacen?!- Dijo Shawn

Ambos se separaron sonrojados.

-N-nada- Dijo mido

-¡Shawn! Aprende a tocar la puerta antes de entrar-Dijo Aiba ya que estaba en su habitación

-Estoy aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer, pero, ustedes, se gusssstan- Dijo Shawn enrollando la lengua.

-¡Claro que no!-Gritaron Mido y Aiba al mismo tiempo

-¿Que está pasando?- Pregunto angélica, a la cual acaban de despertar

-Mido y Aiba se gus...- Dijo Shawn antes de ser callado por Aiba, la cual puso su mano el su boca

-Nada Angélica, Shawn está delirando del sueño y necesita dormir-Dijo Aiba sonriendo nerviosamente, Shawn se enoja y le muerde la mano

-Auch, niño perro malo- Dijo Aiba

-Soy un lobo, no un perro- Dijo Shawn

-Son parientes, es casi lo mismo-Dijo Aiba

Shawn le saco la lengua a Aiba, la cual le hizo lo mismo

-¿Acaso son niños?- Pregunto Mido

-Son como hermanos, así son todas sus discusiones-Dice Angélica desinteresada.

-Hermanos de 5 años- Dijo Mido

-Bueno, me ire a dormir, Y ESPERO QUE NO ME DESPIERTEN DE NUEVO O SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO!-Dijo Angélica con un aura aterradora.

-Ella da miedo cuando se enoja- Dijo Shawn

-Lo sé-Dijo Mido

-Creo que todos deberían ir a dormir- Dijo Aiba

-Yo dormiré contigo, ¿o quieren más privacidad?-Dice Shawn de forma picara

-¡No vamos a dormir juntos!- Dijeron Aiba y Mido al mismo tiempo

-Esta bien, esta bien, buenas noches Mido! Trata de que Angelica no te mate!-Dice Shawn mientras empuja a Mido hacia la salida

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente Angelica bajo para cosechar algunas frutas para el desayuno, pero las plantas ya no estaban<p>

-Al parecer es temporaneo el hechizo...-Dice Angelica suspirando

-Si sigues haciendolo tu magia nunca recargara- Dijo Aiba

-Odio cuando tienes razon, y eso es casi siempre- Dijo Angelica

-Dijiste que romperias la maldicion-Dice Soma

-Lo hare, solo dame tiempo, pero no puedo hacer mas comida sin usar mi magia, no se exactamente que haremos- Dijo ella

-Y este es el momento en donde yo apago tu brillo-Dice Aiba transformandose en loba-Vi en el bosque muchos conejos, serviran de algo-Termino de decir para luego salir corriendo

-No pienso comer animales- Dijo angelica, la cual es vegetariana -Matar a esas pequeñas criaturas con alma, no lo hare-

-Pues moriras de hambre-Dijo Shawn

-Pues morire de hambre, y tu tampoco comeras- Dijo Angelica sujetándose a Mido

-Lo siento, pero mi estomago ruge-Dijo Mido tratando de irse

-No te iras, me ayudaras a buscar frutos en el bosque- Dijo con un aura que lleno de miedo a Mido el cual tuvo que acceder.

-Yo ire a ver como le va a la señorita Aiba-Dice Efrain a punto de partir

-No pienses que te dejare ir solo con Aiba- Dijo Mido

-Y yo como siempre soy invisible, pero es mejor que me dejen fuera de su triangulo amoroso- Dijo Shawn.

-¡Callate Shawn!-Grito Mido

-M-me gritaste- Dijo Shawn poniendose a llorar

-Eh, pero si lo que haces es hacer llorar a los niños- Dijo Efrain

-¡Te acusare con Aiba!-Dijo Shawn entre sollozos

-¡No hagas llorar a Shawn!- Dijo abrazando a Shawn -Yo, Shawn y Efrain iremos a cazar, y tu no iras- Dijo Aiba molesta

-¡Sii! Midi-idi y yo iremos a recolectar frutos juntos!~-Dijo Angelica abrazando a Mido

* * *

><p>Mido no tuvo mas opción que ir con ellos, pero no podia dejar de pensar en Aiba y Efrain, y angelica se dio cuenta.<p>

-¿Que te pasa?- Pregunto Angelica

-Am...no,nada-Dice Mido, pensando en el beso de anoche.

-¡¿CUAL BESO?!- Pregunto Angelica, apretando con fuerza su brazo

-¡Como me leiste la mente!-Grito con miedo.

-¡Lo dijiste en voz alta!- Grito Angélica

Mido se paralizo al escuchar eso

-¡¿De que beso hablas midi-idi?-Pregunta Angelica con un aura que lo lleno de terror.

-Fue un sueño, solo un sueño- Dijo el avergonzado

-¿Soñabas conmigo? O con otra?-Pregunto amenazante.

-Esto... con... ¡Oh mira, manzanas!- Dijo corriendo a un arbol de manzanas

-¡Al fin! Algo de frutos aqui!-Dijo Angelica

-Si, he,he- Dijo aliviado

* * *

><p>Aiba (transformada en loba) llevaba consigo un conejo muerto en su boca, mientras que Efrain y Shawn llevaban los otros en sacos, esta vez todo estaba callado. Aiba se quito el conejo de la boca y se transformo en humana.<p>

-Esto, ¿Como crees que le va a Mido y a Angelica?- Pregunto Shawn

-De seguro muy bien-Dijo Efrain-parecen una...linda pareja.

-¡¿Pareja?!- Pregunto Aiba

-shhhh, no te alteres-Le susurro Shawn

-Si, tienes razon- Dijo Aiba, aunque ella se sentia mal por lo que le habia dicho a mido en la mañana

-¿Te preocupa algo?-Pregunta Shawn

-No es nada, solo es...-

Y de repente aparecen 4 bandidos a atacar

Aiba se preparaba para atacar, pero algo la detuvo, Efrain saco una espada y ataco a los bandidos, venciendolos fácilmente

-No eran la gran cosa- Dijo Efrain

¡¿Eres un espadachin!?- Pregunto Aiba

-Si, ¿te molesta?- Pregunto el chico

-Claro que no...-Dijo Aiba

Aiba se toca la cadera y ve la espada que le regalo Mido, se sintio triste y arrepentida por gritarle

-Supongo que tendre que disculparme con Mido, no debi haber actuado asi- Dijo Aiba

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada, el me grito-Dijo Shawn haciendo un puchero

-Pero ¿Recuerdas cuando tenias frio y el te cubrio con la manta?- Pregunto Aiba

-...Si...-Dice desinteresado

-Oh, vamos no seas asi, se mas amistoso- Dijo aiba acariciandole la cabeza

-Esta bien, tu ganas-Dice Shawn

-Bueno, volvamos a la cabaña-Dijo Efrain sonriendo

* * *

><p>Los chicos volvieron y se dieron cuenta de que venia una tormenta, y peor aun, Mido y Angelica no habian vuelto.<p>

-¿Donde podrian estar?-Se pregunto Aiba

-De seguro estan "jugando" y revolcandose en la nieve-Dijo Soma en doble sentido

-Mido no haria eso con ella- Dijo Aiba

-Y ahora estas celosa- Dijo Shawn

-sera mejor que te calles Shawn-Dijo Aiba

-Ahora eres tu, nadie me quiere- Dijo Shawn poniendose a llorar

-Yo si te quiero!-Dice Aiba abrazandolo-Es que aveces irritas a la gente.

-Ok, es que hasta hace poco la unica que me entendi eras tu, y era a medias, siempre digo esas cosas, solo que ustedes no se daban cuenta -Dijo Shawn

-¡Ya volvimos!-Dice Angelica llegando junto con Mido

-¿Donde estaban? Me preocuparon- Dijo Angelica

-Unos bandidos nos atacaron-Dijo Shawn

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo acercandose a ella

-Si, estoy bien...-Dice ella cabizbaja

-No te preocupes, yo la protegi- Dijo Efrain

-No me importa si la protegiste-Dice Mido enojado-¿En serio estas bien?

-¡Te dije que si!- Grito Aiba

-¡¿Y por que me gritas!?- Le grito Mido

-¡Tu le gritaste a Efrain!- Grito Aiba

-¿Y desde cuando lo defiendes!?

-¡¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan celoso?!- Grito Aiba -¡Yo no soy y nunca sere tu novia para que te comportes asi!-

-Auch...eso dolio-Susurro Shawn

Mido se le quedo mirando, pero al momento se giro y salio de la casa

-¡¿A donde vas con esta tormenta?!- pregunto Aiba

-Lejos de ti- Dijo Mido saliendo de la casa y perdiendose en la blanca tormenta

-¿¡Ves loq ue hiciste Aiba!?-Le grito Angelica-¡Midi-idi se morira de frio!

-N-no es lo que yo queria que pasara, pero si el quiere morir de frio bien, no es mi problema- Dijo Aiba

-¡Aiba!-Gritaron todos enojados

-¡No me importa! Si el se quiere ir no es mi problema- Dijo Aiba

-Pues yo voy con el- Dijo Angelica saliendo tambien de la casa.

-Y yo, Aiba, eres una odiosa- Dijo Shawn saliendo de la casa.

-Bueno, dejame tranquilizarlos-Dijo Soma saliendo también

-Tus amigos son... ruidosos- Dijo Efrain

-Lo se...-Dijo Aiba-Saldre un rato, no me esperes...-Dijo Aiba saliendo tambien, pero en un rumbo diferente al de sus amigos

* * *

><p>Aiba camino y camino pero no logro encontrarlos, la tormenta era tan fuerte que no le permitia ver mas halla de un metro de distancia<p>

-Tendre que adentrarme mas al bosque...-Penso, y siguio caminando, hasta que sintio que alguien la toco en el hombro, y no era necesariamente un amigo

Era un chico de pelo negro, ojos grandes y piel extremadamente palida

-¡¿Quien eres?!- Pregunto Aiba horrorizada

-No digas nada, niña demonio-Dijo este para luego sacar una daga, Aiba se asusto al ver que estaba a punto de clavársela

Ella se convirtio en un ave y salio volando, pero la fuerza de la tormenta la estrello contra el suelo

Apenas tuvo consciencia para volver a transformarse en humana, pararse y caminar unos metros, vio su vientre y pudo notar una mancha de sangre, la habian apuñalado, corrio hacia la cabaña, pero apenas lelgo a la mitad del camino y se desmayo

* * *

><p>cuando abrio los ojos estaba tirada en el suelo, atada con unas cadenas que al tocarla la quemaban, en el suelo estaba dibujado un pentagrama<p>

-¿Donde estoy?...-Dijo Aiba adolorida

-¿Te gustan las cadenas? Estan hechas de agua bendita, letal para los demonios- Dijo una mujer alta, de pelo negro largo y ojos violeta

-No solo soy un demonio, soy mitad angel-Dijo Aiba, pero aun asi, las cadenas la mataban de dolor

-No importa, tu mitad demonio es la parte fisica, tu parte espiritual es de un angel, por eso puedes usar la magia de curacion y la de transformacion, pero tu parte demonio tambien se desarrolla en tu magia, por eso puedes envenenar- Dijo la mujer -¡Sal! Trae las herramientas de exorcion- Dijo la mujer a su pupilo

-¿¡Exorcion!?-Dijo Aiba asustada

-Si, sacaremos tu mitad demonio para atraer a tu padre, Halphas- Dijo la mujer

-¡¿C-Como sabes que soy su hija?!-Exclamo aun mas asustada la pelirosa

-Yo conoci a tu madre, mas bien digamos que, fui yo la que puso fin a su existencia, jajaja- Dijo la mujer

-¡¿QUE!?-Grito furiosa

-Se veia tan patetica cuando gritaba de dolor, jajaja, espero oir los mismos gritos de ti- Dijo la mujer, cuyo nombre es Sombra.

-Se resistir el dolor, pero apenas salga de aqui, te hare cenizas!-Exclamo furiosa Aiba

-No saldras, sin tu mitad demonio moriras- Dijo la mujer

jajaja

-¡No es cierto!-Grito Aiba

-Aqui tiene, maestra-Dijo Sal traendo varias armas de tortura, un incienso y muchas velas.

-Perfecto comencemos- Dijo la mujer alineando las cosas

-Primero, una lagrima- Dijo la mujer usando unas pinzas para pelliscar a Aiba y hacerla llorar

-...-Aiba se quedo resistiendo el dolor, pero no podia evitar sacar lagrimas.

-Segundo, una gota de sangre de la demonio- Dijo cortando a Aiba en la cara

-¡Ah!-Grito levemente al sentir su mejilla cortada

-Y por ultimo, los gritos de dolor de las personas que amas- Dijo, revelando a Angelica, Shawn, Mido y Soma atados con cadenas a unos postes

-¡Chicos!-Grito Aiba asustada, Shawn se puso a llorar

-¡Aiba!-Grito Shawn derramando muchas lagrimas-¡Sueltenla malditos!

-Esas no son las palabras se un niño- Dijo sal golpeandolo en el estomago, haciendo que grite -Solo faltan tres- Dijo Sal

-¡Sueltenlos! ¡Ellos no tienen que ver nada dee sto!-Dijo Aiba llorando

Sal procedio a usar unas tijeras para cortar a Angelica, la cual grito de dolor

-Kyaa!-Grito Angelica.

-¡Se los ruego! ¡Sueltenlos!-Grito aun mas la pelirosa

Uso una especie martillo para romperle los dedos a Soma, el cual, en contra de su orgullo, gimio debido al dolor insoportable

-¡Soma! ¡No!-Grito Aiba, mientras sus ojos se volvian cada vez mas rojos.

- Y por ultimo, este chico- Dijo usando un potro para torturar a Mido, el cual se negaba a gritar

-¡Mido! ¡por mas que quieras no grites!-Dijo Aiba, aunque aun seguia llorando.

-No lo hare- Dijo el

-¿Conque no? veamos- Dijo la chica usando una especie de vara electrica con mido, el cual estaba a punto de gritar

-¡No grites!-Siguio diciendo Aiba alentandolo, hasta que Sal la golpeo en la cabeza, dejandola gritando de dolor

-¡AIBA!- Grito Mido

-Gracias- Dijo la mujer al ver que el circulo en el piso comenzo a brillar- El circulo ha sido activado-

-D-Demonios!-Grito Shawn-¡Va a invocar al padre de Aiba!

-Pero no grite de dolor- Dijo Mido

-Gritaste por el dolor de verla herida- Dijo Sal

Sombra empezo a recitar un conjuro en un lenguaje inentendible, mientras el circulo se encendia en llamas y Aiba gritaba de dolor, poco a poco fue apareciendose la figura de un hombre

El tenia el pelo rubio largo, piel blanca y ojos rojos como los de aiba, tenia una armadura azul y alas de cuervo negras

-¿Quien se atreve a despertarme?-Dijo el hombre, se volteo y vio a Aiba-Oh...con que eres tu, hija mia

-Oh, Halphas, Principe que gobierna las veintiseis legiones del infierno, te ordeno que me des tu poder- Dijo Sombra

-M-Malditos...-Susurro Aiba

-¿Que sucede aqui? ¿Y por que mi hija esta atada?- Pregunto Halphas

-Queremos hacer un favor, majestad-Dijo Sombra inclinándose.

-¿Que clase de favor?- Pregunto Halphas

-Necesitamos tu oscuro poder para que las sombras cubran el mundo y tu reino se extienda mas halla del infierno- Dijo Sombra

-Suena tentadora la oferta...-Dice pensativo Halphas

-Solo quiero convertirme en tu esposa- Dijo la mujer

Aiba abrio los ojos como platos, y comenzo a llorar de nuevo

-Lo siento, pero debo rechazar tu oferta, en primer lugar esta tierra no esta lista para mi reino, aun no, y en segundo lugar yo jamas desposaria a una mortal- Dijo el

-Utilizaste a una para tener una hija-Dijo Sombra señalando a Aiba, que aun lloraba

-El solo me tuvo por un trato.-Gimio Aiba triste-¡Yo nunca desee ser un demonio, y menos ser hija de el!

-En serio lamento que pienses asi, lamento haberte arruinado la vida- Dijo el visiblemete triste -Y con respecto a la madre de Aiba, hay una gran diferencia, yo la amaba, pero sabia que si ella sabia que era un demonio ella no me aceptaria, por eso fingi ser un angel para poder acostarme con ella, fue mia aunque sea solo por una noche- Dijo Halphas

-Te llevaste el odio de su pareja, además ¿Para que deseaste matarla, si tanto la amabas?-Dijo Sombra claramente enojada

-Nunca desee matarla, fuiste tu la que la mato- Dijo el

-¡La maldicion claramente decia que ella moriria!-Grito Aiba, Mido recordo la parte en que decia eso.

-¡Ella tiene razon!-Dijo el

-Nunca hubo tal maldición, su pareja lo invento para que ella creyera que si no mataba al niño que naciera ella moriría, ya que el odiaba la idea de que su esposa tuviera un hijo con un demonio, lamentablemente, sin que yo quisiera, la profesia se hizo verdad- Dijo el.

-¡No te creo!-Grito Aiba, envuelta en lagrimas

-No me creas, te comprendo, pensaras que los demonios somos criaturas sin alma y sin emociones, pero nosotros tambien sentimos dolor, placer, amor, todas las emociones que los humanos sienten, las sentimos nosotros, pero que la biblia nos haga parecer horribles halagando a un dios indiferente ese no es mi problema- Dijo el

-Soy un demonio y no pienso asi, pero la gran mayoria son crueles y despiadados, el hecho de que halaguemos a un Dios y los hechemos a un lado no signifique que ustedes son victimas-Dijo Aiba

-Ah no, que sentirías si todos te culparan de algo que no hiciste y millones de personas te odiaran sin saber si fuiste tu o no, nostros no destruimos el mundo, los humanos si, no nos matamos entre nosotros, los humanos si, no hacemos guerras entre nosotros, los humanos si, los humanos son, grandemente y por muchas razones las peores criaturas de la creación- Dijo el

-¡Eso yo lo se!-Grito furiosa-¡Yo fui el principal motivo de burlas, yo recibi los castigos que muchos debieron recibir, los humanos son los peores seres del universo, eso ya lo se! ¡Pero tampoco uno debe hacerse la victima por eso, yo se hacer algo que ustedes no, y es perdonar!

-¿Crees que no se perdonar?- Pregunto el -Le perdone la vida a tu ¨padre¨ luego de que el trato de que tu madre abortara- Dijo Halphas

¿Abortar?-Pregunto Aiba

-Si, al saber que un demonio habia dejado embarazada a tu madre el trato de hacerla abortar, pero no lo consiguio ya que yo las protegi, tanto a ti como a tu madre- Dijo el

-...-Aiba se quedo callada

-¡No me importan sus problemas familiares!- Grito Sombra -O aceptas o ella pagara las consecuencias -Dijo Sombra poniendo un cuchillo en la garganta de Aiba

-¡Sueltala maldita!-Dijo Shawn

-Es mejor que la sueltes- Dijo un chico de pelo negro detras de ellos, era Efrain

-¡Efrain! ¡Has venido a salvarme!- Dijo Aiba

-Lamento decirte que no, mi querida Aiba- Dijo Efrain -Sombra, si la matas, no podras usar su parte demoniaca-

-Solo queria invocar a su padre, ya ella no me sirve de nada-Dijo Sombra

-Te equivocas, puedes poseer su poder al separar su parte demoniaca de su parte angelical, puedes convertirte en una demonio y ser digna del principe del inframundo- Dijo Efrain

-Mmm, interesante-Dijo Sombra relamiendose los labios

Sombra uso un encatamiento para separar a aiba de su parte demoniaca y termino absorviendola, en ese instante le salieron alas negras y un aura roja aparecio a su alrededor, pero aiba, al quedar separada de su mitad demoniaca, murio

-¡AIBA!-Gritaron todos, incluido su padre

Muy tarde, la escencia de aiba habia desaparecido

-¿Ahora soy digna de ti? Principe de las sombras- Pregunto Sombra

-Maldita- Dijo Halphas

-Oh vamos mi amor, podremos tener otra hija-Dijo Sombra de manera seductora

-¿Otra... Hija con alguien como tu? ¡NUNCA!- Grito llorando sobre el cuerpo de Aiba

Mido se desato(ayudado de Shawn, quien rompio su cuerda con sus colmillos) y ayudo a Angelica y a Soma, para ir todos al cuerpo sin vida de Aiba

-¡Maldita!- Grito Halphas antes de golpear a sombra con magia negra dejandola herida en el piso

-¡Aiba! ¡Respondeme! Soy yo Mido, ¡Hablame!-Decia Mido moviendo levemente a Aiba mientras salian lagrimas de sus ojos.

Halphas, efurecido, golpeo a Sombra con uno de los hechizos oscuros mas poderosos -¡Sufre la ira de las veintiseis legiones de demonios-

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?-Dice Sombra enojada-¡Ella no vale nada en este mundo!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Ella es mi hija! No me importa lo que inutil que sea, yo la quiero y nunca la dejare de querer- Grito Halphas con lagrimas en los ojos -Me asegurare de que tu alma valla al rincon mas horrible del noveno infierno-

-¡No se como puedes querer a una mocosa! Ademas de que se enamoro de un humano!-Dijo señalando a,Mido, quien abrazaba al cuerpo de Aiba-¿Como puedes quererla sabiendo que le gusta un sucio humano?

-Yo ame a una sucia humana, y si, se que son la raza mas degenerada del planeta, pero de vez en cuando, nace uno que desafia todo lo que creo de ellos, su madre fue una y este chico quiza lo sea- Dijo Halphas el cual estaba dando una dura batalla con Sombra

-¡No sabes de lo que te pierdes!-Dijo sombra haciendo una enorme bola de fuego y lanzandosela a Halphas

El la disolvió

-Al parecer el poder del principe del infierno no es algo que subestimar- Dijo Sombra -Pero lo mejor es golpear a los eslabones mas debiles- Dijo lanzando otra bola de fuego, esta vez en direccion al cadaver de Aiba, el cual estaba rodeado por sus amigos

-¡Apartate!-Dijo Angelica haciendo una especie de campo de fuerza

-Wow, angelica- Dijo Soma

-No sabia que podia hacer eso- Dijo Angelica -Pero... yo tambien puedo pelear- Dijo usando su magia para crear proyectiles magicos

-Demonios-Dijo Sombra enojada-¡Me las pagaras maldita!-Dijo lanzandole otra bola de fuego a Angelica

-No funciona conmigo- Dijo creando otro campo de fuerza

-Nosotros tambien pelearemos- Dijeron Mido y Soma

-Yo bendecire tus flechas y tus dagas- Dijo Angelica a Mido y a Soma

-Pero a Soma le rompieron los dedos-Dijo Shawn

-Y a mi me dislocaron los hombros- Dijo Mido

-Y no tenemos a aiba para que los cure, estamos en problemas- Dijo Angelica

¡Diablos!-Exclamo Soma- estamos muertos-

-No mientras yo este aqui- Dijo Halphas

-¡Ya estoy harta!-Exclamo Sombra-¡Sal, llama a Haa!

-¡A la orden, maestra!-Dijo y de la nada aparece un cuervo de ojos rojos.

-¡¿Que es eso?!- Preguntaron Angelica, Mido, Soma y Shawn

-Les presento a el devorador de almas, Haa- Dijo acariciando al cuervo -Solo miren como esta belleza crece-Dijo sombra y Sal dijo un conjuro con un idioma inentendible, mientras el cuervo crecia cada vez mas

-¡Esta creciendo!- Esclamo Shawn

-Eso no es normal en un cuervo!-Dijo Soma

-Dime, ¿Que cosa nos ha pasado ultimamente que podria clasificarse como ¨normal¨? -Pregunto Mido

-Hasta ahora nada-Dijo Angelica

-¡Ya dejende parlotear dejen que este hermoso animal consuma su alma! Principalmente la chica y el niño lobo, tienen almas puras, delicioso- Dijo Sombra

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa!?-Dijo Shawn molesto

Sombra rio freneticamente y el monstruoso animal comenzo a perseguir a Angelica y a Shawn

-¡Te matare si salgo de esto Soma!-Dijo Angelica mientras corria

-¡¿Y que hice yo?!- Pregunto soma

-¡Busca ayuda si no quieres que haigan cadaveres por doquier!-Grito Angelica

-¿Por qué no intentas usar magia?- Pregunto Mido

-¡Es verdad!- Exclamo Angelica al girarse en direccion al ave -¡Espiritu del ave fenix, yo te pido tu ayuda!- Dijo Angelica levantando la mano izquierada y de un pentagrama en el suelo salio una enorme ave cubierta de fuego

fuego*

El cuervo aleteo fuertemente y el fenix volo hacia el, quemandole un ala.

-Maldita, te voy a matar- Dijo Sombra volando hacia ella pero Halphas se interpuso

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Pregunto

-Sueltame-Ordeno Sombra.

-Como quieras- Dijo lanzandola al suelo

-¡Debemos sacarle el aura demoniaca!-Dijo Angelica

-¡¿Como?!- Pregunto Mido

-Como sacerdotisa puedo hacer una exorcion, pero debe estar atada en el suelo- Dijo Angelica

Bien, pues yo la atare-Dijo Mido decidido.

-No puedes usar tus brazos- Dijo Shawn

-Entonce,¿Quien lo hara?-Dijo Mido-Soma tampoco puede.

-Yo lo are- Dijo Shawn

-Es mejor que uses las cadenas de agua bendita, la atara mejor- Dijo Angelica que ponia todo su esfuerzo en mantener abierto el portal del fenix

¡Lo hare!-Dijo Shawn mientras corria hacia las cadenas.

-No lo haras- Dijo Sal, el cual tenia un puñal en la mano dispuesto a matar a shawn.

el cual no pudo aguantarse mas y se convirtio en un enorme lobo y ataco a Sal

-Shawn, volviste a ser un lobo!-Dijo Angelica sorprendida

-Increible- Dijo Shawn al volver a ser un niño

-¡No te detengas, corre hacia las cadenas!-Dijo Mido

-Es cierto- Dijo tomando las cadenas -Señor Halphas, por favor intentente traerla aqui- Grito Shawn.

-Esta bien- Dijo Halphas mientras jalaba del pelo a Sombra llevandola hacia Shawn

-¡Sueltame!- Dijo tratando de liberarse

Shawn aprovecho la oportunidad para atarla con las cadenas mientras ella se retorcía de dolor

-Es tiempo del exorcismo- Dijo Angelica acercandose, de repente, aparecion un pentagrama con la letra A en el centro

-Maldita!-Grito Sombra

-Saco el espiritu del demonio de tu interior ¡EXORCIRTS!- Grito y una esfera de lus roja salio del cuerpo de Sombra y entro al cuerpo de Aiba

El cuerpo de Aiba empezo a brillar y empezo a retorcerse, hasta que el brillo ceso y quedo inconsciente

Todos se le acercaron, exepto Halphas

Shawn toco su pecho, sonrio y exclamo-¡Esta viva!

-¡Aiba!- Grito Mido Abrazandola

Se oyeron las risas de alguien por detrás.

-Jajaja, conque vencieron a Sombra y a Sal, increible, no crei que eso fuera posible, pero que no se te olvide que yo no sere un enemigo tan facil de vencer- Dijo Efrain desapareciendo entre las sombras.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-Grito Mido

-Wow, no sabia que tenias ese vocabulario-Dijo Shawn

-Midi-idi, no debes decir esas cosas tan feas- Dijo Angelica

Aiba solto un leve quejido y luego abrio los ojos.

-¿Mi-do?- Dijo muy suavemente

-¡Aiba! ¡Que bueno que estas bien!-Dijo Mido abrazandola muy fuerte

-Estoy cansada...y no me aprietes, me duele el cuerpo-Dijo Aiba adolorida y enojada, pero su voz era muy suave

-Tengo una buena idea ¡Abrazo grupal!- Dijo angelica con cara maliciosa

-Siii!-Exclamo Shawn

-No! -Dijo Aiba

Aun asi Mido, Angelica, Soma y Shawn la abrazaron

-¿No vienes señor Halphas?- Pregunto Shawn inocentemente

-Solo los acompañare por unos dias, debo volver para resolver algunos asuntos.

-Oki- Dijo Shawn sonriendo

* * *

><p>Todos vovieron a la aldea de Soma y angelica, con ayuda de Aiba y Halphas lograron detener la maldicion y todo volvio a ser verde otra vez, Soma se despidio de su abuela ya que el queria vivir aventuras y en este momento se encuentran en un barco camino a su reino natal, Aiba y Halphas estan hablando en la cubierta<p>

-M-muchas gracias, por todo- Dijo Aiba

-No es nada querida-Dijo Halphas sonriente-Eres igual de hermosa que tu madre

-G-gracias- Dijo sonrojada -Pero, me podrias contar como era mi madre- Pregunto Aiba

-Tenia el pelo de tu color, y ojos azules como el mar, tenia la piel blanca y delicada, y su cara reflejaba bondad e inocencia pura

-Y... dices que la amabas, ¿Como es eso posible si eres un demonio?- Pregunto Aiba

-La gran mayoria de los demonios estan preparados para destruir y matar, pero hay algunos que se arrepienten de seguir a Lucifer, por lo que ya que no podemos dejarlo, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento nos hace amar, como todo ser humano o como lo que fuimos antes, angeles

-Increible, pero, tengo una pregunta, si mi madre fue humana y tu eres un demonio ¿Como es que soy mitad angel?- Pregunto Aiba

-Tus abuelos, mis padres, son angeles, yo cuando tenia tu edad tambien lo fui, pero me aparte de mi familia por seguir a Lucifer-Explico Halphas

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Pregunto Aiba

-Hacer que?-Pregunto Halphas

-Irte con Lucifer, ¿Por que?- Pregunto Aiba

-Era un adolescente, y mi mejor amigo, me convencio de que dominariamos todo, me metio muchas ideas a la cabeza, y yo como un tonto le crei

-Oh, hasta los angeles son rebeldes en la adolescencia- Dijo Aiba

-Asi es, querida-Dijo Halphas-¿Y que piensas hacer al volver?

-Vovere a la iglesia- Dijo Aiba

-No creo que sea buena idea- Dijo Halphas

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Aiba confusa

-Ahora que tu parte demonio es mas superficial, el hecho de acercarte a la iglesia podria causarte ¨efectos secundarios¨- Dijo el -Ademas de que no podria visitarte- Dijo Abrazandola

-El alto sacerdote me ha entrenado desde pequeña, y pude soportar los dolores de cabeza que me daba estar en misa, el fuerte ardor que senti al bautizarme y los mareos al leer la Biblia, si no hago nada de eso, seria como despedirme de la Aiba angelical que las monjas y los discipulos conocen.

-Ahora seran mas insoportables- Dijo el

-¿Como asi?-Pregunto

-A menos que entrenes mejor tu parte de angel, la parte demoniaca se ira haciendo mas fuerte hasta consumirte totalmente.

-Pero...¿Como desarrollare mas la parte de Angel?-Pregunto Aiba preocupada

-Al tener dos partes completamente opuestas eres como una balanza, si usas mucho tu poder de demonio la balanza se inclinara hacia ese lado, dejando al otro siendo muy debil, y viceversa, debes entrenar ambas partes, Angelica seria una buena tutora- Dijo el

-Esta bien...-Dijo ella-Pero esta mas ocupada en otro asunto-Dijo señalandola, ya que estaba abrazando a Mido y ronroneandole como un gatito.

-Angelica, sueltame- Dijo Mido

-Es que mareo en los barcos, necesito algo fuerte de lo que sostenerme- Dijo Angelica

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este es el final del cap, a partir del capitulo 4 habran cosas que…no creo que sean recomendables para niños, y necesito que me den los otros oc`s(y que me lo completen) para que salgan en el fic<strong>

**Shane!**


End file.
